


You Have Fallen

by TheBigChillQueen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigChillQueen/pseuds/TheBigChillQueen
Summary: Hiro has a little accident and, of course, it's up to our favorite marshmallowy robot, Baymax, to make things better-much to Hiro's dismay.





	You Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I edited what I had on FF.net and decided to upload it here! This was originally written 4 years ago after I saw "Big Hero 6" in theatres twice!
> 
> I really adore this movie and series so much! Hiro and Baymax's friendship is major Feels City! ;v;
> 
> Yes, I am still working on the next chapter of my "Coco" fic and one-shot, but they're not quite ready! I'm sorry for the waiting and understand if some had lost interest. I thank those who are still sticking around.

Out of all the times he could have fallen, it had to be _now_.  
  


All he wanted was a simple shower. Was that so difficult?  
 

Apparently, Fate had to make things difficult for 14-year old prodigy, Hiro Hamada. Oh, he managed to get his shower, alright. But as soon as he had shut the water off, opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the floor, having forgotten to place a towel down, his left foot had slipped right out from underneath him. He went down, face-planting onto the cold linoleum.

“Ow!” he moaned, pushing himself up, his kneecaps feeling sore from where they had also made impact with the floor. Crimson drops suddenly splattered onto the white tiles.

“Oh, great!” Hiro quickly grabbed some toilet paper and tore off a few squares, rolling them up and sticking them into his nostrils to stem the blood flow. He used some more toilet paper to wipe up the blood from the floor, depositing them into the wastebasket once he was done.

 _“First I slip and fall out of the shower then I get a nosebleed. What else can go wrong?”_ Hiro thought bitterly.  


_Squicksquicksquicksquick  
_ 

“Oh no,” Hiro winced upon hearing the shuffling of vinyl-against-hardwood coming down the hallway.

Sure enough, as soon as the sound stopped before the door, a voice spoke, sounding a little muffled because of the barrier:

“Hiro? Are you alright? I heard a thud and a cry of distress.”

“I’m fine, Baymax,” the Japanese-American teenager replied, carefully standing up and grabbing a towel to wipe up the water that had dripped off of him and onto the floor. He really didn’t want a repeat.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Hiro could just imagine the pain chart that often accompanied that question.

“Zilch. I’m fine, Baymax!” the teenager repeated more irritably.

“I will scan you for injuries,” his personal healthcare companion stated.

“Wait, what?! No!” Hiro exclaimed in protest, realizing he had forgotten to lock the door. “Don’t come in! I’m not-”  
  


But it was too late.  
  


Hiro barely had enough time to wrap the towel around his still nude waist before the doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing the 6’2” marshmallow-like nursing bot that his older brother, Tadashi, had built to help people. However, it seemed like Tadashi had built him specifically to keep Hiro out of trouble.  
  


Baymax squeezed himself through the doorway before looking Hiro up and down, his scanner analyzing his best friend. Hiro felt himself blush hard; he was sure he was as red as a tomato. Seriously, why did he have to fall now?  
  


“Scan complete. Readings indicate that you have not sustained any severe injuries, but you will have some bruising on your kneecaps. Treatments include cold compresses, elevating the bruised areas, and taking the recommended doses of acetaminophen until the bruises go away. You also have epistaxis, or a nosebleed. Treatments include applying firm pressure by pinching the nose shut for the recommended 10 minutes while keeping your head inclined in order to prevent any excess blood from flowing down into your stomach and causing nausea and or vomiting.”

“Yeah, yeah. Pinch nose shut, keep head forward. Got it, Baymax! Thanks, bye!” Hiro said quickly as he shoved his friend back out into the hallway. However, Baymax carried on, not reading into Hiro’s want of being alone. Hiro inwardly groaned in exasperation.

“Readings also indicate that your glands have released the hormone, adrenalin, which have widened the capillaries in your face and brought them closer to the surface of your skin, causing your face to redden substantially.” Baymax then held up a finger, which was his classic pose when he was about to say something else matter-of-factly. “Diagnosis: embarrassment!”  
  


“Gee, ya think?” Hiro silently cursed Tadashi for programming Baymax to be a little _too_ thorough with his scans. He was about to close the door when Baymax spoke up again.

“Would you like me to contact your friends, Hiro?”

Almost immediately, the contact images of GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred popped up on the robot’s illuminated stomach; a phone symbol showing that the robot had already begun to connect to them.

“Nononono!” Hiro cried in horror; his friends seeing him like this being the last thing he wanted right now. “Cancel call, Baymax!”

Baymax obeyed without hesitation, but tilted his head. “Why do you not wish to speak to your friends, Hiro? The last time you were hurt, I had contacted them to make you feel better.”

“Yeah, but seriously, it’s just a few bruises and a little nosebleed! I’m okay, Baymax! I don’t need comfort from them everytime I get a papercut. Besides, I really don’t want them to see me like this.” The boy gestured to himself, indicating that the only thing covering him was the towel.

“Would that make you feel more embarrassed, Hiro?”

“Duh! Wow, I really need to make some more improvements to your chip.”  
  


Baymax didn’t respond; he just remained standing there, blinking at Hiro. Hiro, feeling uncomfortably self-conscious, was about to shut the door on his buddy when, all of a sudden, he was being scooped up and held bridal style…while still in just a towel.

“Whaaaa?! Whoa, whoa! Baymax?! _What_ are you doing?” Hiro demanded to know, smooshed against the robot’s soft chest by his large, poofy arms.

“You are my patient and I must take care of you,” Baymax simply responded as he carried Hiro into the living room.

He deposited the boy onto the sofa and headed off to fetch the first-aid kit. Hiro subconsciously adjusted his towel, feeling glad that the café below was closed and that Aunt Cass was currently out on an errand run. Otherwise this whole situation would be a lot more humiliating than it already was.

“At least let me get my clothes!” Hiro begged Baymax once the robot nurse returned with the kit. He was hoping his friend would allow him to leave, giving him the chance to hide in his room to regain his dignity.

“You may leave once I am done and you say that you are satisfied with your care,” Baymax said as he set the kit down on the coffee table, opening it.  
  


He took out a bottle of _Tylenol_ , pouring out the right dose of pills, offering them to Hiro. The boy rolled his eyes and took the pills, holding them in his hand.

“I will fetch you a glass of water.” Baymax waddled off into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass and began filling it from the faucet.

“This is a little excessive for just a few minor bruises and a nosebleed, don’t you think?” Hiro asked.

“Please keep your nose pinched and head tilted forward until the bleeding stops,” was Baymax’s only answer.

Hiro groaned and did as he was told. It was then when he realized that his stomach felt a little queasy. He hadn’t realized some blood had already trickled down his esophagus and into his stomach.

“Ooohh,” he moaned, clutching his stomach, trying his best not to throw up.

Baymax returned with the water. “My scanner indicates signs of nausea. Do you need a wastebasket and some bismuth subsalicylate?”

“Ugh, maybe,” Hiro groaned, hoping that he wouldn’t need the trashcan. As Baymax went to retrieve the items, Hiro popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a small sip of water.  
  


A few minutes later, a trashcan was set down on the floor beside him. Hiro tilted his head slightly to give his pudgy robot friend a lopsided smile. Baymax was currently measuring out the correct dosage of _Pepto Bismol_ , the thick pink liquid quickly filling the measuring cap.

Hiro made a face; he never cared much for that stuff since it certainly did _NOT_ taste like bubblegum!

“This should help ease the nausea you are experiencing, Hiro.” Baymax handed the cap to his human friend.

“Heh, hope so buddy.” Hiro quickly gulped down the medicine, grimacing as he returned his head back to the inclined position. Luckily, his nose was pinched shut so he couldn’t really taste the medicine.  
  


Baymax continued on treating Hiro’s bruises, applying small cold compresses to his knees, wrapping gauze around them to keep them in place. Hiro watched him work with mild amusement. No matter how hurt he was, whether physically or emotionally, he could always count on this walking marshmallow to be right there to make things better.

He had to hand it to Tadashi for knowing what he was doing when he was drawing up the plans for and coding Baymax. He certainly was one of a kind and the bestest of friend a boy like him could ever ask for.

Hiro was too lost in his musings to notice that the robot had long since finished his treatment and was talking to him.

“Hiro?” Baymax said a bit louder, startling the boy out of his thoughts. “Hiro, are you alright? You have been doing what GoGo would call “zoning out on me”.”

Hiro regained himself, slowly raising his head so that his upper body was in a vertical position again. Baymax didn’t object so that must have meant that Hiro’s nosebleed had stopped and that it was safe to do so.  
  


“I’m alright, Baymax. I was just thinking is all,” Hiro told him as he carefully took out the rolled-up toilet paper. They were coated with dried blood, and his nose felt extremely congested, but at least he was no longer bleeding. He trashed the used tissues and reclined on the couch, realizing that his stomach was already feeling better thanks to the _Pepto Bismol_.

“What were you thinking about?” Baymax questioned curiously, tilting his head to one side.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how you are always there for me or for anyone when you sense any kind of pain. You may still be getting the hang of human emotions and expressions, but you are getting better. You are also going way beyond your programming to learn such things! It might not be exactly what Tadashi imagined his greatest creation to be like, but I’m positive that he wouldn’t change you if he could see you now. He’d be proud of who you have become Baymax.” Hiro told the robot with a warm smile.  
  


If Baymax had a mouth, he would be smiling as well. “Tadashi would also be proud of you, Hiro.”

“Me? Why?” Hiro questioned, confused.

“Not only have you ventured from the dangerous hobby of illegal bot-fighting, but you have also been working hard in school and made great friends with the others, allowing them to fill the void produced from Tadashi’s death. You have also made some remarkable inventions such as those micro-bots.”

Hiro scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, until they were stolen by a vengeful psychopath!”

Methodically, Baymax moved from his position in front of the coffee table to the couch. The robot then delicately sat himself down next to Hiro, turning his head so that he could continue speaking to him.

“That is true, but you were able to take the creations of your friends and incorporate them into their super suits as well as equip yourself and me with highly-efficient armor so that we, as a team, could stop Yokai. We succeeded in saving two lives that day.”

“At the cost of you,” Hiro muttered, not wanting to relive having to sacrifice Baymax so that he and Abigail could be saved from being stuck inside a collapsing teleporter.

“But you were able to rebuild me using the chip that I made sure had survived along with you and Abigail. Hiro, you have done what Tadashi had always wanted you to do; you have used your notable intellect to solve complicated problems to get yourself out of situations that would have been too much for anyone else and had also aided you in saving your friends, me, and the world. Tadashi knew that you would be able to achieve anything if you put your mind to it. You are a good kid, Hiro.”  
  


Hiro smiled at this, his eyes prickling with tears. “Thanks, big guy.” Hiro sighed, biting his lower lip. “I wish Tadashi was here to tell us in person about how proud he would be of us.”

“But Tadashi is here,” Baymax reminded Hiro as he pointed to his chest where he often showed Hiro his recordings of the older Hamada brother whenever Hiro wanted to see them.

Hiro laughed and patted Baymax’s stomach. “I know that, buddy. I mean, I wish that he was _here,_ here.”

“Ah. I suppose I still have a lot to learn about regarding your expressions.”

“You got that right. Tell you what, we’ll work on it later.”

“Does this mean you are satisfied with your care then, Hiro?”

“Yes Baymax, I am satisfied with my care but you don’t have to deactivate if you don’t want to.”

“Very well, then, Hiro. I will remain activated.”  
  


The two then sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  


“Perhaps you would like to go get dressed now?” Baymax suddenly suggested.

It was then when Hiro realized that he was still in nothing but a towel and jumped up with a yelp.

“Thanks, for reminding me, Baymax! It would have been totally more embarrassing if Aunt Cass walked in and saw me like this!”

The boy then took off for the stairs as fast as he could with icepacks wrapped around his knees, Baymax watching him go. The family cat, Mochi, suddenly jumped up onto the couch next to the robot, meowing to get his attention. Baymax smiled with his eyes as he picked up the plump Japanese bobtail, stroking his head.

“Haaairy baby,” he cooed, scratching between Mochi’s ears. The cat purred contentedly.


End file.
